


Family Affairs

by fluffynexu



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Legends: The Old Republic
Genre: F/M, Family Drama, Fluff
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-01-22
Updated: 2016-01-22
Packaged: 2018-05-15 13:41:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,565
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5787310
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fluffynexu/pseuds/fluffynexu
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Captain Quinn and Lord Wrath welcome a new addition into their life. But when an old grudge emerges, Akrona will have to deal with family she's long forgotten.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Family Affairs

Akrona woke up, laying back in the hospital bed as she took a moment to gather her surroundings. There was a quiet hum from the room’s bright lights. Matted clumps of hair clung to her head making her look positively disheveled, and a layer of sweat had dried to an unpleasant stickiness on her skin. Still, she was at ease as she looked to her side.

Quinn sat next to her hospital bed with a tiny swaddled infant in his arms. He looked down, seeming unsure of what to do with the child he held before slowly coming to grips with the current situation. He softly murmured to their son, leaving a light kiss on the child’s forehead.

Akrona turned to lay on her side facing Quinn and their son. “How is he? I only managed a glimpse before you snatched him from the doctor.”

“I did not _snatch_ ,” he replied, briefly glancing up from the infant to meet her eyes. “You were in need of rest while the medical droids cleaned up. I am merely holding him for your convenience.”

“Is that right?” she chuckled.

“Of course, my lord.”

“But tell me, Malavai. How is he? How is our son?”

Quinn started to slowly rock the bundle in his arms. “He’s… perfect,” he replied. “He has your scarlet hue. Ten fingers and ten toes, all accounted for. He’s plump, like a healthy infant should be.”

“And his eyes?”

“From what I saw earlier… blue.”

“Like yours?”

“I believe so, though many infants are known to change their eye color as they age.”

Akrona smiled at them as she tried to settle in for a nap, only to have the silence broken by the cry of the baby. Quinn tried to hush and comfort the child, but it only spurred the baby to wail louder.

“What’s wrong? What did you do?” she asked.

“I’m sorry, love,” Quinn said while turning to face his wife, gently rocking their son in his arms. “It seems that I am currently unable to calm our son.”

Akrona pulled herself upright and reached out with her arms. “Give him here. He’s probably hungry.”

Quinn handed over the baby with such care to his wife that it was possibly the most delicate action he'd performed in anyone’s presence. The child took to her breast, latching on and nursing after a few attempts.

She leaned back cradling the nursing child with a content smile. Quinn leaned in to give her a soft kiss on the cheek.

“Have you thought of a name yet?”

Akrona looked back at her husband and paused for a moment before speaking, “Athros.”

“Athros?”

“Yes. In honor of my father.” She shifted as their son stopped nursing and seemed content to drift back to sleep in her arms.

“Athros,” Quinn repeated. “It does have a nice ring to it.”

“Then it’s settled. His name is Athros Quinn,” Akrona declared.

Akrona kissed the top of of her son’s bald head, and stroked his cheek with her finger. His features were so small in comparison, it was hard to believe anything so tiny could even exist. Her focus was so intent on studying her sleeping baby that she hardly caught Quinn’s mumble. She looked up at him. “Hmm?”

“I said I love you,” he repeated. “I feel as if I do not tell you as often as I should. So I just thought… you should know.”

“Quinn… Malavai… I-I love you, too.”

 

* * *

 

The pair returned to their apartment located at edge of Kaas City once Akrona had been discharged from the hospital. She held Athros close and Quinn had barely carried the bags of new baby supplies past the front door when Vette came rushing to greet them.

“Where’s the new baby? I wanna see!” she exclaimed as she pushed past Quinn and bounced right up to Akrona.

Quinn was quick to intervene, consolidating the bags into one hand and placing the other on Vette’s shoulder, firmly holding her in place. “You _will_ calm down, Vette.” His voice was stern and his cold gaze asserted his demand.

Akrona lowered Quinn’s away from Vette. “Quinn. Don’t be so rude. She’s simply excited.”

“Yeah, Captain Grumpy Pants. Relax. Sheesh. Besides, I’m great with kids!”

“Somehow I doubt that,” he replied flatly, to which Akrona rolled her eyes.

Vette spotted the small bundle in Arkona’s arms. “Is that him?!” she cried. “Can I see?!”

Quinn gave Vette an exasperated look while Akrona lightly chuckled, “Of course you can. But perhaps we should go _inside_ first.”

The trio didn’t make it far beyond the doorway before the rest of crew came up to greet them, all of them eager to see the newest addition to their odd family.

Quinn stiffened at the sight of Broonmark.

“Someone please tell me Broomark’s been cleansed in the decontamination bath as I had specified,” Quinn inquired as he stepped in front of his family, placing the bags of supplies down.

The crew all groaned and Vette rolled her eyes. “Yes, Captain Cranky. Broonmark’s never been cleaner!”

“We also found out that he hates baths,” Pierce added. “Bloody beast nearly lost it.”

Akrona pouted, “Quinn, what did you do? First you send them away from the hospital and now this?”

“Broonmark is filthy. He’s a walking biohazard,” Quinn replied. “The crew would also pose health concerns to an infant with an underdeveloped immune system.”

Akrona couldn’t help but giggle to herself at her husband’s overprotective nature while the crew protested the Captain’s demands. She walked past her husband, shaking her head, and let everyone greet Athros. The baby had just started to squirm in her arms.

Vette and Jaesa were immediately enamored with the baby; Pierce huffed and smiled about the new “little lord” while Broonmark chortled in approval. It didn’t take long for Quinn to send everyone off and ordered Twovee to see to the supplies as he escorted Akrona and Athros to their bedroom.

Once they were in their own private quarters, Quinn sighed with relief, his posture relaxed somewhat as he placed the bags next to the door.

“You make it seem as if you were the one who just gave birth,” she teased and made her way to the new crib by their bedside to gently place Athros inside.

Quinn came behind Akrona and settled his hands on her shoulders, “Our child is less than a day old. I do not wish for him to fall ill because of some of the unsanitary habits of the crew members.”

“Quinn, dear, you need to relax!” Akrona told him in an amused tone as she kissed one of his hands on her shoulders.

“That’s easier said than done,” he grumbled.

She shook her head and decided to drop the issue. “Quinn, did you get the plush toy like I asked?”

“Yes, of course,” Quinn responded and went over to rummage in one of the bags.

Akrona smiled as Quinn handed her the small, round, brown voorpak plush toy. She fidgeted with it until it emitted a soft, cooing purr. She smiled.

“Oh, Quinn, this is perfect!” she squealed, rewarding him with a peck on the cheek before placing the toy next to Athros.

The two stood over and watched as Athros stared wide-eyed at the new object in his crib. His hands grabbed for it, fingers opening and closing like pinsirs, missing their mark several times. By the time he successfully touched the toy, his face lit up in a smile. Watching this, Akrona placed a hand over her heart as she felt an overwhelming burst of love she hasn’t experienced before, not even with Quinn. Her husband wrapped an arm around her, and she sensed the same love within him as well.

“I was wondering, my love,” Quinn asked, “why voorpak? I know you have a fondness for them; I just don’t know your reason for it.”

“Oh,” she leaned gently into him and sighed, “well… Back when I was ten, or was it eleven?” She shrugged. “When I was younger, my father and I had a… let’s say a dispute. He felt bad enough afterward that he acquired two pet voorpak from Naboo for me. They were the most wonderful little darlings.”

Akrona thought back to her beloved pets and stepped away from Quinn, drawing her arms close, crossing them and looked down, away from their son.

Quinn watched her closely. “Did something happen to them?”

“My sister,” she scowled. “She and our brother were visiting father. She discovered I had pets.” Akrona closed her eyes and took a breath before continuing, “So she killed them. Threw their corpses at my feet and laughed as I… wept over their broken little bodies.”

“Oh… My love, I’m sorry to hear that.”

She shrugged. “There’s no need to apologize. You asked, I answered. And the past is done… My sister was always so dreadfully cruel to me. She’d often bully me for her amusement.” Akrona clenched her hands at the thought and nearly spat, “I _hated_ her.”

“Uh… whe-where is she now? If I may be so bold to inquire, that is.”

“I don’t know,” Akrona replied with a dry tone, “and personally I don’t care. She could be dead in some filthy gutter on Nar Shaddaa. _If_ she is alive however… Well… let’s just say it’ll be a nice, warm day on Hoth with blooming flowers before I do _anything_ for her.”

 

* * *

 

Several months passed for Akrona and the crew; there was that hassle of stopping Revan which she had to deal with. Quinn nearly went mad over her prolonged absences. She was grateful that her friend, Darth Nox, was there to help the entire time. Now there was a rare moment of calm right before the inevitable storm. She’d been summoned back to the capital on the beck and call of the Dark Council, in case their former Emperor returned. For now, she was going to enjoy her time off relaxing with her family and crew members.

Akrona lay on her side in bed facing Athros who was sleeping calmly under a black blanket with an Imperial logo. She couldn’t help but reach out, gently touching the child’s face before tucking the blanket around him and pulling the voorpak plush near his body. Slowly, she crept closer to Athros until the top of his head was resting right below her face. Akrona closed her eyes, kissed her son on the forehead and carefully laid a protective arm around him.

Akrona settled in for a nap, but the moment she felt sleep creeping up on her, the door to the room whooshed open, followed by soft footsteps on the carpeted floor.

“My love,” Quinn said, “I’ve just received—”

“Quinn!” she shushed. “He’s sleeping. Lower your voice.”

“Apologies,” he whispered back to her, “but I am here to inform you that you’ve received a message.”

Akrona sighed as she eased herself up off the bed and stood, holding a hand out to her husband. “A message? From who?”

Quinn gave her the datapad. “Darth Vowrawn.”

“Vowrawn? Last I heard, he went into hiding. What does he want?”

“It appears that he wishes to congratulate us.”

“That’s… nice of him… and _odd_ given his circumstances.” Akrona slowly read the message for herself. “He’s given us opera tickets?” she spoke as Quinn took the sleeping child into his arms, embracing and kissing their son.

“Yes, a belated congratulatory gift for the birth of Athros.”

Akrona smiled. “It has been a while since the two of us did something that didn’t require me to kill people. Perhaps we should attend?”

Quinn kissed her cheek. “Perhaps. I have heard that the current Diva is something to behold.”

“A date then, Captain?” she asked playfully, biting her lower lip.

“My lord,” Quinn said while doing his best to salute with the baby still in his arms, “it would be an honor.”

 

* * *

 

Akrona rushed back and forth between her wardrobe and the ‘fresher getting everything ready for the night. Shoes, dresses, and jewelry littered the floor in a mess to rival Hutta on a good day. Quinn walked around his wife’s obstacles and began rummaging through his own collection in the wardrobe, which consisted mostly of Imperial uniforms. Vette, who had recently declared herself  ‘Galaxy’s #1 Nanny’, was content to sit on their bed playing with the baby.

“Quinn!” Akrona called out as she stumbled back into the main bedroom. “What are you going to wear?”

“Well…” he replied, “I figured that I would just don one of my formal uniforms.”

“Are we talking about the ones with the extra bits and tassels and such?”

Quinn’s posture sagged at her remark. “Yes…”

Akrona giggled as she headed toward the wardrobe again. “Alright. You should wear the white one. I think it looks rather dashing on you.”

“If you’d like.” Quinn located the uniform and drew it out of the wardrobe and turned to Vette. “You need to leave. I’m going to change now.”

Vette’s attention shifted quickly from Athros to his father. “Why? You planning on getting butt naked to change?”

“Vette,” Quinn replied coldly, “just _leave_.”

“Pfft! No.” She turned back and picked up the baby who was thrashing the voorpak plush. “Your dad’s a meanie, isn’t he?” She snuggled Athros closer to her, causing the baby to laugh and squeal. “You’ll grow up to be a nice Sith, won’t you Athie?”

Akrona held back a laugh watching the two, knowing how much Vette’s nickname for their son irked Quinn.

“Look, Captain Grumps, you have a perfectly empty personal study room down the hall. Use that one.” She looked up to Akrona and smiled. “Besides, I’m doing her hair.”

“You…” Quinn’s eyes narrowed. “Don’t even _have_ hair. How could you possibly—?”

“Wow, that’s rude, Captain Obvious,” Vette snarked,. “I’ll have you know that I’ve been watching a lot of hair tutorials on the HoloNet and I think I pull it off.”

“Why were you even watching _hair_ tutorials?” Quinn asked.

“So, what do you say?” she said to Akrona, completely ignoring the Captain. “Kick out your kill-joy husband for me?”

“Oh, I suppose,” Akrona responded with a smile and turned to face her husband. “Quinn, my love, would you please change in your study so Vette can do my hair?”

Quinn glanced back and forth between the two women and pouted, “Fine,” as he gathered his outfit.

“I’ll make sure she looks really pretty for the night!” Vette chimed after him.

 

* * *

 

Akrona’s leg constantly shook and her fingers fidgeted with the material of the dress while she sat in front of the vanity. Vette was still tugging, braiding and pinning her hair and she could feel every stray strand of hair that was pulled a little too hard, and every pin scraping against her scalp that Vette shoved a little too forcefully into her hairdo. She was thankful that Vette passed off Athros, who’d become fussy from his mother and nanny being preoccupied, to Quinn when he came by to check on them.

Glancing at the chrono, Akrona sighed, “Vette?”

“Hang on,” she replied, “almost… there…” and stuck a few more pins, causing Akrona to wince at the new scrapes. “And… done!”

Akrona stood and looked at herself fully in the mirror. Her gown had a lovely ivory colored crystalline bodice that hugged the curves of her body while the peach colored skirt flowed elegantly to the floor. A glance at her new hairdo convinced Akrona that all the suffering was worth it. A lone braid angled around her head and coiled into an ornate bun, dotted with jewel-tipped pins, sparkling like the night sky they only saw on Kaas on the rarest of occasions.

“Thank you, Vette,” she said, “it’s lovely.”

“Hey, don’t mention it. I know, I am pretty great,” Vette replied with a smug smile.

Akrona slipped on a pair of high heels to match the outfit. “Shall we? I’m sure Quinn’s absurdly annoyed at the delay.”

“Yeah, yeah. Don’t want your uptight husband to blow a fuse.”

All the way from the bedroom down the stairs, Akrona wobbled in her heels. How some Sith could get away with fighting in these contraptions, she’d never know. At least Vette was there, grabbing her hand when Akrona teetered too far, always leading her closer to the living room.

“I’m about as coordinated as a newly hatched blurrg,” Akrona said.

“What? You mean to tell me that the Sith don’t teach their kind to run around and fight in heels?”

Akrona chuckled, “No, I’m afraid not.”

All the way from the bottom of the stairs and through the living room, Akrona could hear Quinn berate Jaesa and Pierce about being late for dinner reservations. They reached the hallway where Quinn stood in a formal uniform as he held Athros in his arms, who was happily pulling on all the adornments. Jaesa and Pierce stood in casual clothes picking at the plates of food in their hands.

Jaesa was the first to notice the approaching ladies. “Master! You look beautiful!” She turned to Quinn. “Doesn’t she, Captain?”

Akrona saw both Quinn and Pierce look up and gawk, and swore she heard a ‘hot damn’ slip from the lieutenant.

Quinn shook his head and snapped back to attention. “I… uh… yes.” He propped Athros against his shoulder for better stability while taking Akrona’s hand with his free one to kiss it. “You look lovely, my lord.”

She beamed back at him. “You look handsome as well, dear.” She leaned in to kiss him on the cheek before doing the same to Athros, who smiled and reached for his mother.

“Shall we, then?”

Akrona took Athros from him to give the baby a warm hug accompanied by a few kisses. “Of course.” She then turned to Vette and handed off the child.

“Now,” Quinn addressed the crew, “you all know your duties and have been given emergency-”

“Geez, relax already,” Vette interjected, hugging the Sith baby close to her body.

“The kid’ll be jus’ fine, _Cap’n_ ,” Pierce added before shoving more food into his mouth.

“We’ve watched over him on both Rishi and Yavin 4,” Jaesa reassured him. “I think the situation here is safer, being in the capital. So you have nothing to worry about.”

“Quinn,” Akrona said as she placed a hand on his shoulder, “he’ll be fine. They’ve done this before.”

“Yes, well, in those cases _I_ was with them while you were busy.” He turned back to look at the crew. “But now…”

“Quinn! They’ll be fine…” Akrona looked around. “Where is Broonmark?”

“Scoutin’ the perimeter,” Pierce answered with his mouth full.

“Why?”

“Well, he remarked that something smelled odd. So Quinn had him check on it,” Jaesa replied before she started to pick at her own food as well.

Akrona rolled her eyes and let out an exasperated sigh.

Quinn stood stoically and said, “My lord, if we want to make those dinner reservations, we should depart soon.”

She threw her arms up, saying, “Alright,” and walked over to Athros in Vette’s arm. “You behave for your nanny, sweet child. I love you.” And kissed him on the forehead which made the baby smile and giggle for his mother.

Quinn came up to Athros and kissed him as well. “Take care, son.”

Akrona took the arm Quinn was offering her and as they headed out she called back to her crew, “Make sure you put him to bed with the black blanket and insure that his little voorpak is in the crib!”

Vette waved. “We will!”

 

* * *

 

Kaas City boasted many refinements only affordable to the upper class, like their gourmet restaurants offering rare delicacies from across the galaxy. The waiting list for The Krayt’s Pearl was nearly two parsecs long, but a table always magically appeared for the Empire’s Wrath when Quinn dropped her name.

Akrona had yet to try some of their more exotic dishes—she'd had her fill of questionable local cuisine during her travels—but the meal she shared with Quinn was excellent. It was a privilege that came about rarely, sitting with a view of Kaas City glimmering with lights, eating food substantially more delicious than anything found in the Core Worlds.

After the meal, Akrona, on Quinn's arm, passed some familiar faces and few new ones along the way to the opera house. The Moffs and Admirals congratulated Akrona on her fine work on Yavin; up-and-coming Sith introduced themselves as if she should know who they were. There was even a Sith child who ran up to them, eagerly proclaiming herself as the next Wrath and saying what a great honor it was to meet the current one. All clamored for the favor of the Empire's Wrath, while her husband continually led them closer toward the opera house, whispering reminders of the time, and how soon the event would start.

Once part of the crowds pressing into the opera house, however, Akrona and Quinn were lost among people dressed much finer than themselves, owning names more popular and faces more familiar. In their box draped in burgundy and a Sith Empire banner hanging from the back wall—much finer than anything hanging in the official buildings—Akrona and Quinn sat comfortably, not disturbed by any other patrons.

The opera itself was a splendid event, a spectacle of high Sith culture, from the costumes, to the music, to the elaborate historical references. It was nearly three hours of stirring patriotism and the elegance of the Dark Side, ending with a solo from the current Diva. The aria concluded to applause louder than any perpetual thunderstorm, and as the house stood in ovation at the Diva's fluid bow, Quinn tapped Akrona's shoulder.

“My love, isn’t that Darth Vowrawn over there?” he asked, pointing across the mezzanine to one of the ornate box seats, reserved for Council members.

She followed his gesture. “So it is. I thought he was hiding from the Hand.”

“Hmm. Perhaps there has been a new development we are not aware of,” Quinn said. “I suppose we should go ask… and thank him.”

“Of course.”

The crowds all filtered out to the lobby, and after a few minutes of searching, she had found Vowrawn with a drink in his hand.

“Ah, well if it isn’t the Wrath herself! My dear, you look lovely,” Vowrawn called out as they approached him. “And Captain Quinn! It’s been far too long. How are you two?”

“Excellent. Thank you for asking,” Quinn bowed as he replied.

“Darth Vowrawn, what are you doing here? I thought you were in hiding,” Akrona asked.

“Oh, I still am. But I figured the Hand wouldn’t expect me to come back to the capital. Besides,” he took a drink from his glass, “I wouldn’t want to miss this performance. The current Diva is my favorite soprano.”

Akrona smiled. “Well, before I ask anymore questions, we wanted to thank you.”

“Whatever for, my dear?”

“For the tickets… to this opera,” she clarified. “It was greatly appreciated,”

Vowrawn looked up from his glass. “I don’t understand. I haven’t sent you anything. I’ve been suspicious about my communications being watched and intercepted. Although,” he took another sip, “thinking about it now, it would’ve been a nice congratulatory gift for the two of you.”

“I… beg your pardon, Darth Vowrawn?” Quinn inquired.

“Wait, if you didn’t send them, then who…” Akrona’s eyes widened and she turned to her husband. “We have to go _now_ , Quinn.”

“Excuse us, Darth Vowrawn,” he stated hastily as the two of them suddenly turned and rushed out of the opera house.

They ran—well, Quinn ran and Akrona stumbled around very quickly, trying not to fall—on their way to the airspeeder. The skies were full of clouds that weren’t there before and the air was muggy and thick with a fog. The vehicle bolted upward and Akrona grabbed onto her seat as Quinn began to fly them home.

Akrona’s heart pounded in her chest as she turned and asked, “Quinn are you-?”

“Yes,” he responded, one hand fidgeting with the console on the speeder. “But no one’s answering. Does anyone on our crew know how to answer their damn comlink?!”

“Oh, Quinn… I have a bad feeling about this.”

The airspeeder zoomed through the skies of Kaas City and came up to their apartment. As they approached, Akrona could see the lights were all dimmed and the front door had been blasted down. Her heart jumped to her throat, her breathing turned shallow and she could feel a slight tremor vibrating throughout her frame. She didn’t need the Force to feel the same fear and anxiety radiating off of her husband as they landed.

Akrona jumped out at the earliest opportunity, flung off the heels and ran toward her home with Quinn following closely behind. When they dashed in, the interior of the apartment made her heart drop. Furniture lay scattered everywhere, smashed lights flickered weakly, and scorch marks from blaster bolts and lightsabers hadn’t missed one wall.

Quinn's fear pulsing through the Force were not what her nerves frayed needed as she and her husband tore through their house. Akrona wasn't even this frantic dueling Revan for the fate of the galaxy. They found Broonmark knocked out over the stairs, but alive. Pierce was slumped in the doorway to their room. The wounds that cut into his legs and torso were as bright as the armor Pierce used to wear, and Quinn stopped right in his tracks. Akrona nodded and he knelt next to Pierce, inspecting the severity of his injuries.

Akrona continued through their room, as demolished as the rest of the house. Her heartbeat pounded in her throat; her whole body must’ve shook to the panic-induced tempo. A soft cry from the corner snatched Akrona's attention. Vette lay in a heap, beside the broken vanity, wiping away at the tears on her face.

“Please…” Akrona had dared to hope from the first glimpse of his crib, which wasn’t dotted with blaster fire or scorched by a lightsaber. No, it stood intact and pristine while the rest of the apartment lay in shambles. So maybe Athros was safe inside—everyone of her crew had fought so valiantly to save her son, and they had won and he was sleeping peacefully inside—he had to be sleeping and that's why he made no noise. She slowed as she approached, clinging to that hope as long as she could. For the first time since barging into her own home, Akrona proceeded a little less boldly.

She looked.

All that lay inside was the little voorpak toy, missing two legs.“No…!” she shouted and stepped back, almost tripping over Jaesa before sinking down to the floor.

“I’m sorry, master,” her apprentice whimpered. “I’m _so_ sorry… we…” she sniffed as tears trailed down her face, “we tried.”

Quinn caught up to her, took one look at the empty crib and he sank next to her.

“Where… where is Athros? Where is he? Jaesa…” What started out as a whisper launched into a shriek and Akrona grabbed Jaesa’s shoulders. “ _Where is my son?!_ ” she demanded, nearly throttling her apprentice.

Vette was still crying in her corner, Quinn buried his face in his hands, for once too overcome for words, and Jaesa simply shook her head in response.

“I’m sorry, master… I don’t know.”

**Author's Note:**

> SPECIAL THANKS to my beta, [spaceyquill](http://archiveofourown.org/users/spaceyquill/pseuds/spaceyquill)! (Also on tumblr under the same name)  
> She's been incredible and I wouldn't have been able to do this without her. 
> 
> This takes place after the RotHC, during SoR, and before KotFE. 
> 
> Just an fyi, if you've read [Sith Bio](http://archiveofourown.org/works/5317337), yes they eventually do end up engaging in sexual intercourse lol.
> 
> Tags will be added as the story progresses, and rating might change.
> 
> [Akrona](http://fluffynexu.tumblr.com/image/129302091262)'s [dress](http://41.media.tumblr.com/94872f069e40be357385b2b3b1b270f3/tumblr_nn6767YL3P1sms0ibo4_540.png) (middle one), her [hair](https://www.pinterest.com/pin/515310382336074136/), and Quinn's [snazzy uniform](http://askcaptainquinn.tumblr.com/post/85845075004) for visual aid.  
> The "Diva" is something I totally made up ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯  
> Can be any gender, and they're like the top opera singer or whatever. [Her solo](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=XdAZxeIHqJ0) ;3


End file.
